


Bring On The Green!

by cdelbridge



Category: Sherlock (TV), johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, St Patrick’s Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: The boys celebrate St Patrick’s Day!
Relationships: Johnlock
Comments: 17
Kudos: 45
Collections: St. Patrick's Day Johnlock





	Bring On The Green!

“I’m on my way home Sherlock! It won’t take me long to get dressed in my Irish! Are you ready?”

“Yes oh ye of little faith! I am ready for the event that you insist on taking me to. Honestly John. SH”

“Just saying, I know you.”

“Whatever John. SH”

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Wow!” John gaped in astonishment at his husband. In typical Sherlock fashion, he had gone all out for an event that he claimed he didn’t want to go to. He was clad head-to-toe in green, including a heavenly heather green shirt, and a dark green suit. The suit hugged his husband’s arse beautifully, as all his suits did, but it was green! Unreal!

But the absolute apex of green insanity took our good doctor a moment to notice and took his breath away. Sherlock’s curls were tinted a dark green. His mouth fell open.

”For someone in such a hurry, you’re not moving very fast!” Sherlock observed.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Several hours later, our happy but very inebriated boys returned to 221B, giggling hysterically. They were both slightly damp from a brief rain shower and then enthusiastic revelers pouring beer on them. Sherlock began stripping off his grimy clothes as soon as they hit the sitting room. John leaned against the wall to watch.

The detective danced (badly, he was drunk) while shrugging out of his jacket and shirt. John whistled in appreciation. The belt went next, pulled out of its loops and tossed aside, as John hooted happily. The trousers followed, as the hook was undone and the zipper pulled down, our sexy detective began to hula out of his clothing. Even drunk as he was, John could feel his erection growing. Finally the pants, green as well, and his husband turned away from him and twerked his fleshy assets. Our doctor felt light headed. Sherlock turned back towards his husband and tugged his pants down farther. John felt his jaw drop.

”Sherlock!” John was trying desperately not to laugh, “why did you dye your pubic hair green?”


End file.
